A typical automatic fire sprinkler system includes a network of pipes that carry a fire suppression fluid, e.g., water, to each room in a building. Conduit sections carry the fluid from the pipes to sprinkler heads strategically located in different rooms. The position and orientation of each sprinkler head is typically maintained in place by a support assembly. When the room reaches an elevated temperature due to a fire, the sprinkler head is activated allowing a stream of fire suppression fluid to be directed over the intended area of coverage. During operation, the fluid pressure at the sprinkler head can reach as high as 175 psi, generating significant back pressure on the sprinkler head's support system. The support assembly is used to hold the sprinkler head securely in place during operation.
Some known sprinkler support assemblies are designed to secure a sprinkler head at a predetermined position within suspended ceiling system formed an array of T-bar furring members. However, suspended ceiling systems are not limited to T-bar type systems, and may include alternative suspension systems in which the support grid is formed of alternative furring members.